The Enchanter
by Genni Stanfer
Summary: Robert Plant fan-fiction. Escaping capture, Emerald goes to King Robert for help. Problems arise when he has to hide her and risk of discovery could cause disaster, but could she be the one to bring him out of his dark existence?
1. Prologue

**Description:**

Emerald is a young girl who escapes capture from King Darius, a heartless ruler who is terrorizing the people of his land. She goes to King Robert for help, but gets more than she bargains for when she is struck by his good looks and beautiful voice.

Robert finds Emerald in rough shape and yet he can't help but feel she will bring him out of the darkness and into the light. He has to hide her from King Darius, but that turns out be a bigger challenge than he thought. Hiding her could start a war and ruin everything they've worked for, if he doesn't ruin her first.

Soon both their lives hang in the balance in a race against time, when it all comes down to good versus evil.

**Disclaimer:** Robert Plant himself and all songs do not belong to me. I was inspired to write this story from MANICNIRVANA, when I discovered there was actually Robert Plant Fan-Fiction out there, and by a wallpaper "Battle For Evermore" created by Mojo. Not to mention that particular song among others of course, but I must give them credit.

**The Enchanter (2009)**

by: Genni Stanfer

**Prologue**

"I want these traitors stopped! Why are they still running around trying to destroy me?" King Darius yelled. He was a tall, handsome man, thirty-five years old with long dark hair and cruel dark eyes.

His Knights fearfully tried to explain. "We haven't been able to find the leader organizing these crimes against you, or where they're hiding out."

"The townspeople as well as the country folk whisper that _'The Enchanter' _will bring an end to your reign," another Knight added.

"What? Who is this _**'Enchanter'**_?"

"We don't know -"

"Well find out!"

"We've come up with a plan to disguise ourselves as peasants wanting to join with The Enchanter's forces to gain information about the traitors so we can capture them."

"Well get to it then! I won't allow this to go on any longer!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He sat astride a large stallion as white as snow high upon a hill overlooking the countryside. The sun shone down on his wild blond hair, making it look like spun gold as the warm summer afternoon's breeze gently blew it about his face and across his broad shoulders. He wore tight black pants and a white shirt which hung half open to reveal a firm chest, lightly sprinkled with hair. His beautiful face looked young, yet at the same time aged with wisdom. His clear, piercing blue eyes could hold anyone to their intense gaze.

Not too far away the castle stood, but Robert just had to get away from there. He had to escape, if only for a little while. He guided his horse down the hill towards the river. Once there he dismounted and pulled a small saddle bag from the horse's back and set it down under a tree. Then he led his horse, which he called Lightning, to the river's edge to drink. He too knelt down and cupping the water in his hands, drank.

After a time Lightning wandered off through the trees that lined the river. Robert knew he would not go far. He would always return. He had found Lightning when the horse was young and his owner had mistreated him. He took him from the man and cared for him until Lightning trusted and came to love his new owner.

Robert splashed the cool water on his face then sat down under the tree. He sighed. He was missing something in his life and he knew what it was. He was lonely. Though the women at the castle threw themselves upon him regularly, it was not what he wanted. He began to sing . . .

"_Hopes drift in higher places, it's easier above the gloom_

_Among the hollow of faces I know you're there, it must be soon_

_And I must straighten up, review my disposition_

_Pour the hope back in my eyes I thought I'd lost so long ago_

_Come into my life, here where nothing matters_

_Come into my life and roll away the gloom_

_Come into my life, here where nothing matters_

_Come into my life and roll away the gloom_

_Always a love and beauty, a lover's sighs content too soon_

_Somewhere behind her heartbeat, a breath of kindness hints of gloom_

_So I must straighten up, review my disposition_

_Pour the hope back in my eyes I thought I'd lost so long ago_

_Come into my life, here where nothing matters_

_Come into my life and roll away the gloom_

_Come into my life, here where nothing matters _

_Come into my life and roll away the gloom_

_Oh when you get there, well you know, oh, yeah, I wanna be there_

_Oh yeah, ah-you get there, well, you know, oh yeah, I wanna be there!_

_Yeah I wanna be there! I wanna be there!_

_Hopes drift in, higher places_

_It's easier-ah, above the ground you know_

_Hopes are drifting, hearts been lifting_

_Somebody somewhere no, done you wrong_

_I don't know, ah no no no no no_

_Come on, come on, come on, baby_

_Come on, come on, come on, baby_

_Come on, come on, come on, baby"_

She sat crouched in the bushes at the river's edge, listening to the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. His voice was like warm honey slowly dripping over her. Sticky, sweet and golden.

She had been making her way along the river when she spotted him and hid. He was the most gorgeous being she had ever seen. He looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her lungs when she saw him.

She watched him as he splashed water on his face. Her eyes following the drops of water as they ran down his neck and over his chest, only to disappear beneath his shirt. More water slowly dripped from the ends of his golden hair. _**What a vision! **_She thought nothing could make him more perfect, butthen she heard him sing with a voice that could only be a gift from the Gods.

As she was listening, she caught a flash of white from the corner of her eye before something shoved her into the river.

Emerald climbed out of the river only to come face to face with the man she'd been watching. He smiled down at her from the river's edge, laughter in his clear blue eyes. Her heart somersaulted at his magnificent smile. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing." He tried to help her up, but she pulled away.

"I can manage. Why are you smiling then?"

"My horse. He likes you."

"Is that what pushed me in the water?"

"Yes."

"Well if he liked me then why did he do that?"

"That's his way of showing friendship," he remarked of his horse's playful manner. "He doesn't like very many people."

"I'd hate to see what he does to the ones he doesn't like."

Robert noted that she looked like she had travelled a great distance. She could be from Blackmore which could mean trouble. "What are you doing out here?"

"None of your business," she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." She tried to brush past him.

"I'd say you were spying on me," he teased.

"I wasn't!" she blushed.

He noticed she was shivering then. "Here," he went to his saddlebag, pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around her. "Sit for awhile. You look exhausted."

She eyed him suspiciously, but gave in because she was so tired and because she couldn't resist his charm. She sat down with him under the tree.

Robert was curious about this girl. She wore peasant clothing that was smeared with mud. Her hair was all tangled, her face smudged with dirt and she had a cut through her right eyebrow. But through all that, he could tell she was beautiful. She looked young, early twenties. She had long hair with a slight wave that was a shade of brown unlike any he had ever seen before. She also had amazing green eyes. She wasn't that tall, but was shapely with an oval face and perfect nose. He didn't want to ask her questions in case she got defensive.

They sat in silence for a time until Emerald said, "I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you," Robert said.

"Why are _**you**_ all the way out here?"

"I had to get away."

"From who?"

"From the castle, from everyone." Emerald's eyes widened, but Robert reassured her, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Are you alright though? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I'm fine. I have to keep moving though. Can you point me in the direction of the castle?"

"Why do you need to go there?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business, just tell me which direction since you said you came from there."

"Actually I can take you there myself."

"Really?"

He ignored her question and took some bread from his pack and offered it to her. She hesitated a moment then took it. She was starving. He brushed the wet hair back from her face. She was too exhausted at this point to care what he did.

The sun had set and his hair looked silver in the light of the full moon which shone in the clear night's sky. Unknowingly she began to lean more and more against him. She looked up into his eyes and for a moment she thought she saw a longing for something, an emptiness that needed to be filled.

Robert could fall into her eyes. They looked like they had seen too much though. He was becoming increasingly aware of her breasts pressed against his side through her thin wet shirt where the cloak hung open. Her inviting lips begged to be warmed from the cold water in which she had fallen.

Emerald could feel the heat coming from his body. His breath, warm on her face now close to his. She wasn't sure which of them leaned forward to kiss the other but, when their lips touched it felt white hot like lightning. The kiss was so deep, each of them searching for something, longing to find and hold on to it no matter the cost.

Robert had been alone for too long. His arms went around her, crushing her body to his. Her hands moved to his chest, dipping inside his shirt, tracing the well sculpted muscles there. His hand slipped into the cloak and found her breast. She moaned, arching into him. He laid her back on the ground, removing her shirt as she removed his. Hands frantically traced each other's body. Their kisses left them gasping for breath.

Just then a horse whinnied and nudged Robert so hard, he was knocked aside. It took Emerald a moment to focus on the huge white horse, but when she did, first shock then furry hit her. A horse this white and this large could only belong to one man. Stories of his mighty steed were known throughout the lands. This had to be Lightning belonging to none other than King Robert himself.

She hastily pulled her shirt back on and glared at Robert. "You're King Robert and you didn't tell me!" King Robert, who was known as being so handsome, women fell into his arms. Tales of his love conquests were legendary. He usually had a different woman every night, and she had thought his passion genuine! She was just another notch on his bedpost. It was true that she had come to Evermore to find him, but it was for an entirely different reason.

She was mad at him, but also mad at herself. She wasn't the type to make love with someone she just met. How could she have gotten so carried away? She thought she was the type who had to be truly in love with someone before going this far. She had acted completely out of character. She imagined King Robert thought she was just like every other woman who threw themselves at him.

It amazed Robert that having discovered his identity, she was yelling at him. Most people coming face to face with a King would be bowing and apologizing for their ignorance. At this moment more than ever before, with her angry and horrified face staring at him almost begging him to deny it, he wished he were anyone but the King. "Unfortunately, I am."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I doesn't matter," he sighed. "I suppose I should ask you what business you have at the castle, since I am the King and I have a feeling you're not from Evermore, but rather Blackmore. Not to mention crossing the border at this time could have you hanged or even ruin the peace talks.

Her chin went up at the nerve of him, seducing her one moment then threatening to hang her the next, like nothing had happened between them. "I came to see you about the problem with our lands. I want the wars to stop and -"

"So do I but, who are you anyway? What happened to you?"

"My family and I opposed King Darius. His men captured my parents. I managed to escape, but I fear what it cost my family. I decided to come to you and ask for your help."

"What exactly do you want me to do? I'll be meeting King Darius for peace talks tomorrow. I'm sorry about your family, but there's little more that I can do."

"You don't know the suffering he is causing! He has to be stopped!" She was frustrated by his cool manner, but what _**had**_ she wanted him to do? Take his men and ride into Blackmore, break up King Darius's armies, bind him in chains and drag him to the dungeons so the people of Blackmore could be free. To do all that they would need nothing short of a miracle. "You know King Darius is not one to listen to reason. He cares nothing for his people. He only wants wealth and power. I think that more than just talking is needed."

He eyed her for a moment, thinking over her words. "For now I have to be getting back to the castle. I think that would be the best place for you right now too. Then someone will escort you back to the borders." She opened her mouth as if to say something more then shook her head. He helped her up, gathered his stuff and led her to his horse, who was grazing nearby.

She decided she'd better go with him. She didn't want to be caught and at least he wasn't going to throw her in the dungeon or anything like that. If she could trust him that is, but she had always heard that he was a just and fair man. Maybe she would get a chance to talk to him again about King Darius.

"It's a long way back to the castle," he said, offering to lift her up onto the horse. He expected her to be disgusted at having to ride bareback but, on the contrary she was not one of the princesses and wealthy ladies who visited the castle (which he usually couldn't stand), like he was use to. She didn't wait for him and simply leapt up onto the horse herself. Being a gypsy, she rode horses bareback quite often, to the dismay of her mother who wanted her to be more lady like.

King Robert tried to hide his surprise as he swung up onto the horse behind her. He immediately urged his horse into action, using only the pressure of his thighs. Lightning took off at a gallop.

As the wind whipped through Emerald's hair, she felt a wild thrill of exhilaration though she wasn't sure why. The night air was brisk, but she could feel the heat coming from Robert's body. She couldn't stop herself from leaning back into his hard chest. His muscular thighs pressed around her.

The silky strands of her hair, still wet, whipped at his face. Her cool body pressed so close to his made his heart race. No woman had ever made him feel quite like this before. He realized he still didn't know who she was, what her name was even. He knew she was right. King Darius wouldn't listen to reason. It seemed the only answer to war was war. There must be something he could do. Not only the lives of his people depended on it, but the lives of this girl's people. Everyone under King Darius's rule, probably more so.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at the castle. Emerald hopped down before Robert had a chance to help her. "I'll get you a room and you can have a hot bath so you don't catch your death."

"Thank you."

"King Robert, there you are."

Robert groaned inwardly. Sedrick, his father's assistant, watched over Robert at his father's command to make sure he was doing his job. Robert had never really wanted to be king, but he accepted the responsibility and knew that many people counted on him and he wouldn't let them down. Sedrick was nearly sixty and easily got distracted, so Robert was able to slip by him now and then and get away from having to be King, if only for a short while. Though Robert was forty his father still didn't trust him, and he resented that. "Hello, Sedrick."

"And who is this?"

Just now Robert realized that he hadn't thought this through. King Darius probably had spies everywhere. No matter how many precautions he took, having her here was a huge risk. If anyone found out . . .

He could say she was a new maid, but there were too many complications in that, not to mention she didn't look like a maid. "She's the lucky woman who will be spending tonight in my bed, and the next night if I see fit."

Out of the corner of his eye Robert saw Emerald's mouth drop open and her eyes widen with shock, quickly changing to anger. He caught her attention, signalling for her not to say anything. She closed her mouth, but her face was red and her hands clenched at her sides.

Sedrick looked at Emerald peculiarly, noting her dirty, wet state. "Surely, you jest?" He was not surprised by Robert's statement. Everyone knew of King Robert's exploits. He was surprised however by his choice of woman.

That was the last straw. Emerald wasn't going to stand here and take this, but before she could tell Sedrick where to go, Robert grabbed her arm, squeezing hard.

"The lady was thrown from her horse and landed in the river, so if that's everything, I would like to retire before she catches her death." He didn't wait for a reply, but started dragging Emerald with him, leaving a stunned Sedrick starring after him.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

King Robert quickly made it up the stairs and down the hall to his room. "What are you doing?" Emerald protested. He didn't answer until he had shoved her in his room and locked the door behind him. "What was all that about?" she demanded.

"Well I suddenly realized the safest place for you to be is here with me."

"Somehow I don't believe that."

"I mean King Darius has spies everywhere. The less people that know about you, the better.

"But I can't stay in _**your **_room." She looked around and saw the huge canopy bed. The image of them together on it popped into her mind before she could stop it.

"Well if you want to stay alive and not jeopardize the peace and freedom we're trying to achieve, you're going to have to."

"Did you have to say I was just another one of your many lovers? Like you're doing me a favour. What happened by the river - - I'm not like that at all."

"That was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't put suspicion on you," he paused then muttered, "And I don't have _**many**_ lovers."

"I doubt that. Why would they believe you about me then?"

"It's the truth. Oh, there have been many who have tried to get into my bed by any means, but . . ." he trailed off. He was staring at her with a kind of tortured expression on his face, yet his eyes burned with a kind of hunger. She shivered, but it had nothing to do with the fact that she was freezing. Robert snapped out of his thoughts. "I'll call for the hot water before you fall ill. Stay here."

He disappeared out into the hall and suddenly Emerald's legs gave out from beneath her and she crumpled to the floor. All the travelling for days with little rest and little to eat had finally caught up with her. Not to mention all of the excitement and energy put towards her frustration with King Robert. Her body just couldn't take any more.

When Robert returned he found Emerald lying on the floor. He rushed over to her. She murmured something and Robert noticed the dark circles under her eyes, realizing now how exhausted she must be. The maids would be coming with the hot water soon. He stripped off her clothes, shoving them under his bed for the time being. Then lifting her up with little effort, he carried her to the bed and pulled the covers up around her chin. The maids would think nothing of a girl in his bed, but only if they didn't see the state of her to give them something to talk about.

They came and once they were done filling the tub, he picked Emerald up again. She groaned and when he placed her in the hot water, she flinched away as her cold body tried to adjust to the temperature. But she soon settled in and relaxed. He had to hold her to stop her from slipping beneath the surface while he bathed her. As the dirt began to wash away, he saw more and more how beautiful she was. He washed her hair and tried to remain impassive, but with no such luck as he washed her body.

He cursed himself for feeling this way about her. He had never felt this way about any of the beautiful girls who tried to get into his bed. This girl before him was trouble. The sooner he returned her to Blackmore, the better. Yet the thought of returning her to that place where she had nearly been thrown into jail for supporting his cause made his heart ache. But she had miraculously escaped only to risk capture again by travelling endlessly to seek his help. And the poor girl's family had been left behind to either rot in jail or hang. Especially once King Darius discovered that she escaped, he'd undoubtedly punished her family.

She looked too young to have all this pain brought upon her. Looking down on her strained face, even in sleep, his heart cried out to help her in some way. But how, without causing even more suffering? He brushed her damp hair back from her face as he rose to lift her out of the tub.

Emerald sighed and her eyes cracked open a slit. She saw that King Robert had removed his shirt, but her eyes widened when she saw that his tight pants now stretched much tighter over him. She blushed but he didn't seem to notice as he reached down to pick her up. Then she gasped when she realized she was naked and he'd been washing her.

He set her on her feet and quickly wrapped the towel around her, always holding her for support. Emerald blushed fiercely now, averting her eyes while he towelled her off. Then he grabbed his robe and handed it to her. "Thank you," she replied, head still down. He turned around as she put it on and dropped the towel.

When he sensed her walking unsteadily towards him, he caught her before she fell and carried her to the opposite side of the bed, which was clean. He took a look at the gash in her eyebrow which she had earned while trying to escape King Darius's men. It made him angry that anyone would harm her so. He grabbed some salve and bandages which he kept in his bedside table in case he was wounded in battle. He preferred to treat himself for the most part. "You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Emerald."

Her name matched her brilliant green eyes perfectly, he thought. "I'll just sleep on the settee in the sitting room," he said when he was finished treating her wound.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble. I didn't realize that my coming here was going to lead to all this. I guess I didn't think about it really."

"It's alright. You've been through a lot. Sleep now and we'll talk in the morning." But she was already asleep. Robert remembered her clothes. He grabbed them from under the bed. There was a basin of clean water in the bathroom. He washed the clothes as best he could then hung them to dry. He had informed the maids not to bother him any further unless he requested them.

After that he went to the sitting room and lay on the settee, starring at the ceiling. _What was he thinking? _How could he have her in his bedchambers? He had finally got his body under control now. He was going to be the ruin of her, he was sure. He had to think of someway to help her and fast. Before he did something they'd both regret.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Emerald dressed in her now clean and dry clothes. King Robert called a maid to bring him up a breakfast tray for two. Since they had seen a girl in his bed last night, he might as well go along with the fact that she was still with him, for breakfast at least. Emerald stayed in the bathroom so as not to be seen when they came with the tray. It was better that no one actually saw her in case King Darius's spies were asking around for her by description.

Robert didn't usually have to worry about the maids. He liked to be left alone most of the time. He could worry about making his own bed and keeping his chambers in order. He would also go and get his own food most of the time. So the maids were left to make up their own stories about his private life and what he did in his spare time. "Feeling better today?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. I've been thinking about King Darius and I have to agree with you that I don't think he'll listen to reason. I'll go ahead with the peace talks today and if he refuses to stop this war then I will call on the Kings of the surrounding lands to help us put an end to his reign. I'm sure that Darius won't stop at just Evermore. I've already informed King Valhaller to the north. His land borders both Blackmore and Evermore. He is well aware of the threat and will help us if the need arises."

"Thank you!" Emerald jumped up from her chair to hug him, forgetting herself. "You don't know how mush this means to me!"

"Now, I received word this morning that King Darius has doubled his sentries along the borders, so there is no way to safely sneak you back across. I'm afraid you will have to remain here until it is safe."

Emerald was surprised to find she wasn't too disappointed by this news. She didn't want to leave for some strange reason. She had a sinking feeling it had something to do with King Robert. _Alright_, she admitted to herself, it had everything to do with him. But she needed to get back. There were things she had to take care of. She could help the Effort gather more people again to stand up to King Darius. She also had to find out if her parents were alright. Besides, she didn't know how long she could just sit in Robert's chambers before she went crazy. It wasn't in her nature to be cooped up, she had to be free. It was her gypsy blood.

Robert could see the disappointment in her eyes at having to stay here with him longer than necessary. "Don't worry. We'll get you back as soon as possible."

She nodded in reply, hurt that he just wanted to get rid of her as soon as he could, but how could she blame him? He was risking everything for her.

When Robert had discovered that he wouldn't be returning her just yet a part of him was relieved. He didn't want to let her go so soon. No other girl had made him feel like this, but every moment she stayed he risked everyone. His whole kingdom would crumble, his authority would mean nothing if his people knew he was hiding a fugitive from Blackmore. Not to mention it would be the blade that kills any hope of putting an end to all this mess. But if he returned her, surely King Darius would have her hanged.

The question remained should he sentence her to death by returning her or possibly risk many more lives by hiding her here. Anyway, at this moment he had no choice. He couldn't risk King Darius's men seeing him return her and he at least wanted to give her a fighting chance. "Well I have to leave to meet King Darius now. Don't leave this room."

"Alright," she rolled her eyes at the fact that he would have to tell her. King Robert dressed as befitting a king instead of his usual casual wear, which he preferred, and left. Emerald watched out one of the windows as he called his men to ready themselves for the journey. Then an idea formed in her mind.

She had to know what was said at that meeting. She didn't know King Robert well enough to be certain how honest he would be with her. She knew King Darius and he wouldn't agree to anything, but Robert could come back and tell her a different story. Maybe he even lied about not being able to return her so he could keep her here, though he hadn't tried anything with her yet. Maybe he wasn't the type to force a woman, but instead was warming her over to his side.

She was probably the first woman to not immediately jump into bed with him. Though she almost had. And really who could blame those women. Just one look at King Robert and a girl's mouth would start to water and her body would be set alight. You'd have to be made of stone not to warm to his charms.

She began to wonder if she herself wasn't half frozen to not be encouraging him more. But maybe he didn't like her at all. He seemed kind of disappointed not to be able to return her as he'd planned.

Well whatever was going on she had to find out the truth. She was glad that she had stopped long enough to change from her dress to pants before she began her journey to Evermore, because she would certainly need them now. She went to King Robert's drawers and exchanged her form fitting blouse for one of King Robert's loose shirts. Tying her hair back she cracked open the door and peered into the hallway. She saw that no one was around, she snuck down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

King Robert arrived at the border with his men just as King Darius was riding up. "Hello, Robert. I don't know why you bother wasting my time and yours with this meeting. I cannot imagine anything of importance that you would have to say to me."

"Hello, Darius. I take it that means that you will not listen to what I have to say."

King Darius raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I'll listen. It might be amusing."

Robert ignored him and proceeded. "King Darius, we don't want to fight. It costs people their lives. They don't deserve it. It has to end. I've decided you can have a portion of my land if you want. I am willing to part with a section along the southwest border. There's a river with fresh water and the land is good for planting, but I won't allow you to treat your people with such disrespect, and cruelty -"

"Hah! If you think I'm going to settle for that measly bit of land when I can have your whole Kingdom, you're mistaken. I know you. You never wanted to be King anyway. This is your chance to get out, a means of escape. Your people won't follow you for long once they see your weakness. And besides what I do with my people is my business." He wondered where King Robert was getting his information to know that he'd been treating his people harshly. "The peasants," he spat. "In no way help me at all. They have no money to give me, nothing. As far as I'm concerned they can all rot in jail or hang so that they cause no more trouble."

There was a gasp from one of King Robert's men which drew the attention of both King Robert and King Darius. Darius eyed the knight suspiciously. There was something not right about him. His beautiful face from beneath the helmet he wore seemed too feminine. A stray strand of long brown hair blew in the breeze. Then he noted the shapely legs and wide hips.

_**It was her! **_His eyes widened with shock. He struggled to get a grip on his temper when King Robert coughed, drawing his attention back to him. Darius regained his composure. "Now if you're done wasting my time, I bid you farewell till we meet again. But next time I won't be so civil." With that King Darius turned his horse around and started away.

King Robert furious, not because of King Darius's rudeness and refusal to cooperate, for he expected no less, but for an entirely different reason, turned and squeezed his thighs firmly together so that Lightning took off at full gallop back towards the castle. What he didn't see was King Darius calling one of his Knights to his side, whispering orders to him, the Knight glancing up at the horseman who had drawn their attention earlier, then nodding before King Darius and his men continued away.

Emerald had managed to saddle a horse, collect some armour and slip in with King Robert's men to listen in on the meeting. She realized her mistake. She thought that Robert had recognized her and if he did, King Darius probably had too. Darius had starred at her for a long while after her foolish outburst. If King Robert hadn't known it was her before, he would now, she thought as she hurried after him. She could never beat his horse back to the castle. What had she been thinking? Obviously, she hadn't.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

Emerald arrived at the stables where King Robert was waiting. He took the horse from her as she dismounted and handed it over to a groomsman. "I'd like to have a word with you," he said simply, so as not to attract attention. He exited the stables and Emerald followed after him, "In my chambers," he uttered with menace after they were out of earshot of anyone. She swallowed hard and followed him.

Once they had made it to his chambers and the door was firmly closed, Robert exploded. "What were you thinking? If anyone had recognized you, if King Darius had seen you . . . In fact I'm sure he did, but whether he knew you were the girl who escaped or not, I can't be certain. He could tell you weren't one of my Knights." His eyes roamed over her body, making his point. "Why did you do something so foolish?" The fear that had gripped him when he discovered she was there at the meeting, so close to the man who could bring her more suffering than she knew, surprised him.

"I - - I had to hear for myself what was being said at the meeting." Emerald stared at the floor.

"Why? I would have told you."

"But I don't know you. You could have returned and told me anything." She hesitated then admitted, "For all I know, you could be just like him."

Robert didn't want to admit how much her confession really hurt him. He was nothing like King Darius. "Haven't I proved that that isn't so? If it were, I would have thrown you in jail or worse, or even turned you over to King Darius. Instead you risked your life with the chance you could have been caught."

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked up into his face, tears now burning in her eyes with her passion to do what was right at any cost. "But I have to do whatever I must to help my people. I have to make sure they will be safe."

"How is getting killed going to help them?"

"Well sitting here doing nothing wasn't going to help them either, if you told me a lie."

King Robert stared at her. He marvelled at how strong she was to do all she had done and was still doing to help her people. And yet now when faced with him how vulnerable she seemed. Her brilliant green eyes glittering with tears, her face flushed, and her lips parted. He noted she was wearing one of his shirts. Its V-neck dipping low. He could see the outline of her breasts through the thin cotton. He was thankful she had been wearing armour over it before. He took in her tight pants, hugging every curve of her hips and thighs before disappearing into calf boots. All this was doing nothing to help the situation.

He moved as if to take a step towards her, but turned quickly away. "I would have told you the truth," he said quietly with his back to her. "Please believe that." He headed to the door, with his hand on the handle and without turning around he said, "Don't leave this room. Promise me."

"I promise." And with that he was gone, leaving Emerald with the feeling that she had hurt him with her distrust. And wondering why she cared so much. She couldn't stop the tears from spilling over now.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

King Robert had to get away. Away from Emerald before things got out of control. He couldn't stop the fire that burned in his veins whenever he was around her. He had half a mind to accept the invitations of one of the maids or women in town, but he had a feeling it wouldn't help him any. And besides he didn't do that sort of thing anymore.

That had been the way when he was in his twenties. When he didn't care, was angry at being forced into having to rule, but he soon found out it didn't completely satisfy him. There seemed to always be something more he was still searching for. And all the endless nights just seemed to make that aching void only grow bigger.

He thought of Emerald. Though she caused an inexplicable fire to burn in him, a feeling of peace seemed to settle over him as well. She was like a light at the end of a tunnel. The end to his dull empty existence. He shook his head. None of it made sense. He sang . . .

"_On waves of love my heart is breaking_

_And stranger still my self control I can't rely on anymore_

_New tides surprise my world it's changing_

_Within this frame an ocean swells behind this smile I know it well_

_Beneath a lover's moon I'm waiting_

_I am the pilot of the storm adrift in pleasure I may drown_

_I built this ship it is my making_

_And furthermore my self control I can't rely on anymore_

_I know why, I know why_

_Crazy on a ship of fools, crazy on a ship of fools_

_Turn this boat around, back to my loving ground Oh no, oh no_

_Who claims that no man is an island_

_While I land up in jeopardy more distant from you by degrees_

_I walk this shore in isolation_

_And at my feet eternity draws ever sweeter plans for me_

_I know why, I know why_

_Crazy on a ship of fools, oh, crazy on a ship of fools_

_Turn this boat around, back to my loving ground_

_Oh no, oh no, ship of fools."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

King Robert returned to his room later that evening to find Emerald asleep in his bed. He cursed himself for being so cruel. She wouldn't have eaten anything since breakfast. He watched her sleeping form. Amazed at how beautiful she looked. Especially now that her face wasn't strained with worry. He finally made himself tear his eyes away from her and get ready to sleep in the sitting room.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

Emerald and her family, as well as some villagers and country folk, were in the woods outside of Blackmore Castle discussing the problems with King Darius and what they could do against him, when suddenly out of no where King Darius's men attacked them. They grabbed her parents and almost had her too, but she fought tooth and nail, earning her a punch in the eye. She bit the exposed wrist below the glove of the man who held her and he dropped her in surprise.

She wanted to help her parents. She cried out to them, but they screamed at her to run, there were too many of them. With blood from her eyebrow blurring her vision, she ran into the woods and managed to find the river. She hid in the cold water along the bank after letting the stream take her far away from the horrible scene . . .

Hours later when King Robert was still tossing and turning trying to get Emerald off his mind and drift into thankful oblivion, he heard Emerald scream. He ran into his room to see her tossing and moaning. "Mama!" she cried at one point. He rushed to her side.

"Emerald, wake up!" When he tried to wake her she fought him, beating his chest with her fist as she emerged from her dream. "It's all right. It's just a dream."

She looked at him then glanced around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"In my chambers, remember?" Robert looked at her concerned.

"Oh," she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I was dreaming about when they found us and captured my parents," she shivered.

"You're safe here." Robert rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her and stop the chill. She was still wearing his shirt, but the buttons didn't start until halfway down and the top one had come undone. The sheets had also slipped dangerously low on her chest, drawing his attention.

"But my family isn't safe!"

"I know, but we'll find a way to help them."

"But it may already be too late!"

For the first time he saw that behind that brave exterior, she was scared. Not for herself, but for her family.

She couldn't keep it hidden any longer. "I'm sorry," she exclaimed as she turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see her tears, but he took her chin in his hand and turned her face back to his. He studied it for a moment while she looked into his eyes trying to determine what she saw there. Before she could decide he leaned forward and kissed a tear running down her cheek. Then his mouth went to her lips. She tasted the salt there and her soul cried out at his tenderness. She needed him right now. She needed to forget. She wanted to see, sense, and feel only him.

At that moment he had to kiss her and to hell with the consequences, though it would probably lead to something he couldn't stop. He kissed her so deeply and for so long that Emerald had to catch her breath. He wiped the tears from under her eyes. Robert was sure her mind was made up and she wanted this. He would give her anything she wanted right now, but she seemed vulnerable and he wanted to comfort her, assure her . . . He began to sing softly to her . . .

"_Everything I do, yes I do for my love_

_Every place I go she is on my mind_

_I would give the world my soul to discover_

_Send me just a sign angel on my mind._

_And if I should dream, I could dream of no other_

_Out here in the deep, hear my body cryin'_

_Heaven knows the fire that I hide I recover_

_Glorify this fool, angel on my mind, on my mind . . ."_

Robert stroked her face . . .

"_. . . This is the greatest gift that I can bring to you_

_And I - I feel the world that moves inside_

_This is the moment I have dreamt of all my life_

_Reach out and touch and you will find . . ."_

Emerald reached out and placed her hand on his chest, which was bare, and felt the strong beat of his heart. Her eyes glittered with his words. Her mouth dry, heart racing, heat burning in her veins . . .

"_. . . Why am I crazy, who is foolin' with the order_

_I am strong, I will not fade, I will survive_

_Look in my eyes . . ." _She did. "_. . . you'll see my heart . . ." _In his clear blue eyes she saw genuine passion for her there. ". . ._ I will recover._

_Send me just a sign angel on my mind, on my mind . . ."_

He eased her back into the bed and followed her down, hands running under her shirt and pushing it up over her head as he sang . . .

" _. . . This is the greatest gift that I can bring to you_

_And I - I feel the world that moves inside_

_This is the moment I have dreamt of all my life_

_Reach out and touch, oh, and you will find . . ."_

She did as he said and traced his body with her hands as he did the same to hers. His beautiful voice, rough with need, heightened her senses and strung her body tight with anticipation. It played over her body like fingers brushing her skin. She wanted him so much . . .

"_. . . This is the greatest gift, ooh_

_This is the greatest gift . . ."_

He continued to sing. The whole time his eyes were locked with hers. She wanted to put her life in his hands, her body, her soul. She pushed off his pants and he removed hers. His hand travelled up her inner thigh. She couldn't take it much more, he was stringing her tight like a bow. She needed release . . .

"_. . . Oh, this is the greatest gift that I can bring to you_

_And I - I feel the world that moves inside_

_Oh, this is the moment I have dreamt of all my life_

_Reach out and touch, and you, you, you-ou-ou, yeah . . ."_

She reached out trying to pull him into her. He kissed her lips . . .

"_. . . This is the greatest gift, this is the greatest gift, oh-oh_

_Reach out, reach out, ohhh Reach out . . ."_

He entered her.

A smothered cry escaped Emerald's throat and her nails dug into his arms. Robert froze. This explained her nervousness. She was a virgin. From the way she acted at the river, it didn't even cross his mind that this could be the case. She meant it when she said she didn't usually act that way. "I'm sorry!" he gasped.

"It's alright." Tears burned in her eyes. He tried to pull out of her, but she held him tight. "No, just give me a minute."

"Just try to relax." He kissed her soft and tender, but his kiss soon changed to hard and fierce. She kissed him back with as much passion. Then she stared to move her hips. Robert started to pump in and out of her, matching her rhythm.

She screamed into Robert's mouth her climax as he spilled into her and his cry was something otherworldly. His body left hers and he lay beside her. She had tears running down her face. To see that filled him with such pain as he had never known before. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!"

"What for?"

"You're crying. I hurt you."

"These are tears of joy. This was the most beautiful experience of my life. You've showed me a world I've never seen, a place that could only exist in heaven. Your singing added to that. I bet no one has ever experienced what we did that way. I can't believe a mortal could poses a voice like yours. It was almost too much to bare." She smiled at him and he laughed.

Robert wrapped his arms around her. Holding this girl so full of light to him, so that she could lead him out of the darkness.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emerald woke up early the next morning to discover King Robert was gone. This left her feeling cold and hollow inside, but she scolded herself for feeling that way. Though last night it seemed that she meant the world to him, she couldn't delude herself into thinking that he really felt that way about her, but a part of her wanted to believe that he did.

She didn't regret what they had done. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced and she was sure she would never experience something so beautiful ever again, even if she lived long enough to get that chance. She was sure no other man could give her what Robert had. He really had given her the _'Greatest Gift'. _

She got out of bed, pulling Robert's shirt back on. It had ended up on the floor at some point in the night. Going into the sitting room she saw a breakfast tray there. Only then realizing how starving she was, having not eaten since yesterday morning. As she reached for the bread she saw the note from King Robert.

_**I'll be back by noon.**_

Seeing that note somehow made Emerald feel better. Though she was anxious to see him again, she was afraid of how he'd react to her now. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible. She told herself again that it didn't matter, but she didn't really believe that.

When she had finished her breakfast and was contemplating what to do until Robert's return. She heard a thump from the bedroom. Cautiously she peered around the doorway to see what it was. To her shock a woman who looked in her late twenties, early thirties was sitting in Robert's bed. She was tall and beautiful with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and full pouting lips. The tight bodice and scandalously low cut of her dress revealed her generous breasts.

Emerald gaped at her until the woman asked, "Who are you?"

Emerald closed her mouth, but ignored her question and asked, "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Through the window and I'm doing the same thing you are by the looks of it. But I got here first so you can try your luck another day."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? We're obviously both here for the same reason, to try and seduce King Robert. He has a different woman almost every night, trying to find the one who can and **will** satisfy his every hunger, his every desire. So far he has not been successful. I'm sure I might be able to put a stop to his endless searching." The woman then looked Emerald up and down and shook her head in pity.

Emerald was stung at what this revelation meant. The rumours were true. She had started to believe that King Robert wasn't so uncaring about women, but to him she was just another cross off his list. One of the hundreds of experiments, if that. How could she think that Robert could be attracted to her. Though it had seemed that he had been last night, with his experience he could make her believe anything. Emerald was nothing compared to this other girl. She was short, plain, and had no experience. It was a wonder he would even take the time to put up with that.

"Listen girly," said the other woman. "You got guts," she nodded towards her, indicating the fact that all she wore was Robert's shirt. "But I think you should maybe wait ten years, then try again, if tonight doesn't put an end to his search, that is," she laughed.

Emerald's cheeks burned with anger and pain at being referred to as a child, but she was more mad at herself for falling into this mess. Angry she blurted out, "I'll have you know that I've already seduced King Robert and he seemed pretty satisfied to me. With that she grabbed her clothes from the chair by the bedroom door and ran out of the room.

Emerald hastily threw on her clothes then blindly dashed out of the castle. She didn't stop running until she was far from the town and she collapsed under a tree. She cried out in frustration, at the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why did I think he cared about me? I have to leave here." She was sure she would be able to sneak back across the border. They needed her back home. She had to free her parents. It may already be to late.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

King Robert returned to his bedchambers. "Emerald - ?" He stopped abruptly when he saw that Emerald wasn't the one in his bed waiting for him.

"Hi," the woman said in a husky voice, leaning forward so that he got a pretty good view of her breasts. She might have enticed him at one time, but not now. Now she just looked cheap. She had no mystery about her at all. What you saw was all there was. Immediately he thought of Emerald. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He found that he wanted to know everything about her. About her life, her childhood, her family, but realizing he knew very little. He had never felt the way he did when he was around her with anyone else before.

"What happened to the girl who was here?" he asked, suddenly angry.

"That little baby?" she said disgustedly, angry at that girl for saying she had slept with King Robert. She couldn't believe he'd waste his time with her, but from the tone of his voice she began to wonder.

"What happened to her. You'd better answer or you'll find yourself rotting in the dungeon. You're lucky I don't send you there for breaking into my chambers."

The woman's mouth dropped open and she paled visibly. "I don't know. She just ran out of the room."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," King Robert snapped.

The woman jumped. "I - I just said why I was here and that I assumed she was here for the same reason. I . . ." she hesitated, but knew she would have to tell it all. "I said she should come back when she was older. She just ran out of here."

King Robert's eyes lit with a blue-white fire. "Get out of here now!" The woman scrambled out of the bed and ran from the room. Robert cursed, then went to search the castle for Emerald.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

In town a man was asking around for a girl who fit Emerald's description, so far with no luck. Really, had no one seen her or had they been scared into silence, or maybe King Robert was keeping her close by his side. King Robert had been foolish to allow her to come to the meeting though, or maybe he didn't even know she was in Evermore at all.

Just then a woman ran into him, knocking him to the ground. "What the hell -?"

"Sorry," the woman said. She had been running from the direction of the castle.

"Just a moment. Have you seen a short girl with brown hair and green eyes.

The girl in King Robert's chambers fit that description. "Are you asking for King Robert?"

The man caught the contempt in the woman's voice. He had a feeling she did not like Emerald and he could use that to his advantage. "Actually she's in trouble with the law."

"Oh, really?" She smiled.

"Yes, and you say King Robert is looking for her?"

"Yes. She was in his rooms, but ran out. I think that King Robert actually has a thing for that little brat."

"Really? Any idea where she went?"

"No. Sorry I can't help more." She smiled apologetically, noticing his rugged good looks. He had short dark hair and cold dark eyes that heated on her. That was the way it was supposed to be. Men were supposed to recognize her beauty and not be able to resist it.

The man watched her breasts, which heaved from her mad dash from the castle. Another time he would have taken her in a flash, but if he didn't get Emerald, King Darius would kill him, and he didn't mean figuratively. "That's quiet all right. Unfortunately, I have a job to do or I would love to stay and _**talk **_with you some more."

From the way he said _'talk' _she knew that that wasn't what he'd meant at all, but that was perfectly fine with her. "That's too bad. Oh well, some other time then."

"Definitely." With that he left before he could change his mind.

Finally he came across some villagers who admitted to having seen the girl dash out of town in a south-westerly direction. He followed that direction until he saw her sitting under a tree with her back to him.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

King Robert had finished searching the castle, but hadn't found Emerald anywhere. He was afraid to draw attention to her by asking around, but she could be in far more trouble if King Darius had spies and they had seen her. Leaving the castle he got Lightening from the stables and quickly mounting, bareback again, he searched through the town.

He began asking villagers and it was soon revealed that a man had been looking for her too. From his description, he had a feeling it was one of King Darius's guards, who had been at the meeting. If this were true, King Darius knew she was here and had sent someone to collect her. He was sure King Darius wouldn't just kill Emerald. He'd have something far more cynical in store.

King Robert urged Lightning on in the direction both Emerald and the man were said to have gone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emerald awoke with a headache to find that she was staring at the ground rushing by her and hooves galloping over the earth. She hadn't been paying attention, so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the man coming up behind her. He must have knocked her out. Now she was slung face down over a horse with a hard muscled thigh by her head. She struggled to sit up. All the blood that had rushed to her head only made it pound more.

"Hey, don't you try anything." The man grabbed her roughly, twisting her around and pulling her up. Somehow he grabbed and held both her wrists together with one hand, while he held the reins with the other. He was large and strong. She knew there would be no escaping from him. "You got that?"

She nodded. Then he pulled her right up, swinging one leg over so she sat in front of him on the horse. He pulled her tight to him with an iron grip around her waist, under her breast. Unlike King Robert, the heat from this man's body so closely pressed to hers, made her stomach turn. She grit her teeth and tried to endure his proximity while she struggled to come up with a plan to escape.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

King Robert learned from a farmer that a man on a black horse had taken a girl with brown hair and dashed towards the borders. The girl didn't appear to be conscious at the time. Robert's heart stopped for a moment at this news as genuine fear took over him. He had been trying to deny it, but the truth was he loved Emerald. And he was deathly afraid of what would happen to her if he didn't reach her in time. The thought of King Darius's hands on her made him sick. He urged Lightning into a gallop. He had to make it. He just had to . . .

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

The man holding Emerald dragged her roughly from the horse and into the castle where King Darius was waiting. "Drake," King Darius said smiling. "You did well. Did he follow you?"

"I'm sure of it. You were right. He was harbouring her. And from what I gleaned from one of the local wenches, he was doing more than that. She was mad as hell at this one. Said King Robert had a thing for her. When he crosses the border he'll be in for quite a surprise."

"Good!"

Emerald's eyes widened. King Robert was in trouble. Despite her anger towards him, or more towards herself, she was worried about the danger he was in.

"When they get him, have him brought up to my room."

Emerald could taste the fear in her mouth, as King Darius grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to his chambers . . .

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

Not long after King Robert was dragged into the castle. King Darius's men had ambushed him when he crossed the border, knocking him from his horse and beating him senseless. He was a fool not to be prepared for battle when he left, but he couldn't think straight when Emerald was in trouble. Besides, he wanted to catch Emerald before they got to Blackmore castle. He hadn't counted on being ambushed. He wouldn't have won anyway. He had been far outnumbered. Thankfully Lightning had managed to get away before they could grab him. Having no reins to grab hold of had helped to make it easier for his horse to slip from their grasp.

Robert was brought to King Darius's chambers barely conscious, but what he saw there soon brought him to his senses. King Darius held Emerald with a chain that was attached to a shackle around her neck.

Emerald stared in horror as she saw King Robert being brought forth. His white shirt, stained and ripped and his hair also messy and dirty was mixed with blood from the gash in his forehead. His lip was split and there was another cut on his left cheek. He looked terrible. It killed her to see him this way. The men holding him didn't look so great either. She was sure Robert had put up quite a fight, but it was clear King Darius wanted him alive for now, though Emerald couldn't figure out why.

"Hello, Robert. That was very wrong of you to hide an escaped criminal. Especially one that doesn't belong to you." King Darius stroked Emerald's cheek and reflexively she slapped his face. Darius grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. With an evil smile, he slowly trailed his hand down Emerald's face and neck, keeping his eyes on Robert's expression. Then he slipped his hand into her shirt and squeezed her breast hard, making her cry out.

Robert's eyes flashed. "You bastard!" He tried to break free, but the guards holding him beat him to the ground.

"Throw him in the dungeon and let him think about what I'll be doing to his wench. Then we'll kill him."

"No!" Emerald wasn't sure why they thought she would matter so much to King Robert. She knew he didn't care about her. Why was he here anyway? He should have just let her go. But she couldn't let him be killed because of her. She realized she loved him. "I'll do anything. Just let him go."

"No, don't!" King Robert pleaded.

"Take him away." King Darius waved dismissively.

Once they had taken Robert away, Darius turned on Emerald, dragging her by the chain over to his bed. "Now are you going to co-operate, or do I have to use force?"

"No, no, I'll co-operate, but may I have some wine first?" She nodded towards the side table where a bottle of wine sat along with a basket of fruit.

King Darius's expression softened. "Of course." When his back was turned as he poured the wine, Emerald looked around frantically for a weapon. She grabbed a heavy candle holder off the bedside table and hid it behind her on the bed. He handed her the glass of wine and she sipped it. Maybe she could get him drunk just in case she wasn't able to knock him out.

He sat on the bed with her, drinking his wine. After a time he reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She tried not to flinch away at his touch. Even though he was handsome, the evil she felt emanating from him made her skin crawl. When he reached forward again brushing her cheek, then neck, his hand travelling lower, she reached behind her, grabbing the candlestick holder.

She raised it to strike, but in a flash he caught her hand. Furious he sneered, "You're time has just run out."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Robert knew what King Darius would do to Emerald and he couldn't stand it. As they dragged him to the dungeon he realized he loved her and he hadn't been able to tell her. He could imagine what she thought of him after her encounter with that woman from the village. Yet she still tried to spare his life at her own expense. His anger at King Darius, his anger at himself, and her for being so silly as to care for him, gave him a new energy to spring into action. Overpowering the two guards who thought he was unconscious, and knocking them out, he dashed to King Darius's chambers praying he wasn't to late.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

Ripping the weapon from her hand and throwing it on the floor, Darius pushed Emerald down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He tore her shirt open to expose her breasts. As a horrified cry escaped her throat, King Robert burst into the room with sword in hand.

Darius whipped around lunging for his own sword, still in its scabbard, resting against a nearby chair. Robert rushed at him, ready to bring his sword down upon Darius, but he quickly grabbed his sword and rolled out of the way. Robert spun around, his sword meeting Darius's in a clang of metal.

Emerald watched horrified as they fought. Robert was still weak from his previous battle, but he managed to score some hits on Darius. Emerald cried out in protest when Darius slashed Robert's arm and chest as he tried to step out of the way. Red stains now coloured his white shirt. Then King Darius struck Robert's thigh and his pants were soon soaked with blood.

As Robert's leg gave way beneath him, Darius came in for the finishing blow. "Now I have you!"

"No!" Emerald screamed, as she rushed at King Darius. In that moment that he was distracted, Robert thrust up his sword, stabbing Darius in the stomach. There was an expression of shocked disbelief on King Darius's face before he fell to the floor. Emerald ran to Robert, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay," he said. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she answered him. "We have to get out of here. Can you make it?" She started tearing cloth from her shirt and pants to tie around King Robert's thigh and arm.

"I can make it. There are sheets you could have used, you know," Robert said amused.

Emerald blushed embarrassed. "Oh, I wasn't thinking. I'm just worried about you."

Robert dragged himself over to the balcony and pulled himself up to look out. Beyond the castle walls he could see Lightning, just out of sight of the guard tower.

Emerald was amazed to see the horse there, seemingly waiting for them. The second story balcony wasn't too far from the ground and the way the castle was designed, there were ledges they could use to climb down. Not too smart for the King's safety. Someone could get into his bedchambers fairly easily. It surprised Robert that Darius had not realized that, but maybe he was so sure of himself and positive his castle would be safe, that he simply ignored it.

They made their way down, with Robert nearly falling a few times due to his injures. Emerald still wore the large metal choker, though Robert had cut the chain off with his sword, they would have to wait until they reached his castle to have it removed. She also had to put on a shirt from Darius's drawers. She hated having to wear something of his, but she didn't have much choice since her shirt was ruined.

They crossed the yard and snuck up one of the guard towers, catching the guards by surprise, they easily knocked them out. Robert and Emerald put on their armour. Robert came down the tower calling every available man to the castle. The King was in trouble. He also stated that he and Emerald would remain to keep guard.

When the guards were gone, they ran out the front gate and over to Lightning, who trotted over to meet them. When they reached the horse, Robert threw off his helmet and kissed Emerald in a passionate kiss in a desperate attempt to hold onto something that might slip away from him forever.

It was so full of hunger and longing and need. It brought tears to her eyes that he needed her that much, and for a moment she forgot the danger they were in until he released her.

Robert quickly started removing his armour. "Take off the armour. Lightning can move faster with less weight." She did as he directed. Somehow despite his injuries he swung her up on to the horse and leapt up behind her.

Lightning took off seemingly without instruction, flying over the land faster than Emerald would have imagined. Soon they were back in Evermore.

As they rode into town they were greeted by a small army and King Valhaller from the land to the Northeast of Evermore. Valhaller was ten years older than Robert. He was tall and thing and had sharp, elf-like features with hair so fair it almost looked silver.

They had heard of King Darius's threat and King Robert's need of help and had decided to come as soon as possible. Thankfully the journey was not a long one because King Robert and King Valhaller's castles lie near their borders.

King Valhaller took one look at Robert and his mouth dropped in shock. "Good Lord, man! What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. I'm so glad you're here."

"I knew King Darius was getting out of control and thought I should get here as soon as possible, but it looks like I wasn't quick enough."

"King Darius is dead, but we have to get back there and arrest his men, free his prisoners, and restore order."

"You're in no fit state to travel, let alone to do battle."

Robert looked at Emerald. He knew he could leave it in King Valhaller's capable hands, but he knew Emerald would be leaving him, returning to free her family. If it turned out they were dead, he didn't want her to face that alone. Also he didn't want her to leave him. "I have to go, no argument," he said simply. King Valhaller knew him well enough to know that when he said _'no argument', _that was the end of it.

"No!" Emerald protested, turning on the horse to face him. "You can't go! Just look at yourself. You were nearly killed! Twice!"

King Robert ignored her statement. "Have my men ready to leave for Blackmore within the hour. Have a doctor sent to my chambers and send someone to get this thing off," he pointed to Emerald's neck before quickly galloping off towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Once making it to his room, she pleaded with him again not to leave.

Robert stopped her simply with a kiss, but this time it was slow and sensual. "I can't let you go alone. Don't you understand? I have to be there."

She could see he was about to collapse. How he had lasted this long, she couldn't imagine. She helped him to his bed. "Why?" She had wanted to know why he had followed her to Blackmore and risked his life to save her, but had only been concerned with getting him home and his injuries looked after before it was too late. Then when he kissed her, she didn't want to let herself believe the feelings she felt from him then were genuine. "And why did you come after me?"

"Because I love you."

Emerald was stunned. "But - But I thought -"

"What you thought was wrong. All those women, it's not true. It may have started out that way many years ago. I was searching for something. Trying to fill the space in my life, but now I keep to myself and the people can only make up stories of my private life. Yes there are women who will try anything to get in here and experience the myth that they themselves have created. I'm sorry you had to be here at such a time, but since I met you that endless darkness is disappearing. You're all I can think about. All I want. I can't lose you. He sang to her . . .

"_Dance by me close, tell 'em, all to go_

_Once for the money, but I'm, through with the show_

_An' move with me gently, oh so slow_

_Hold me and maybe, oh, we'll never let go_

_Never let go_

_I'm through with sneakin', been cutting it close_

_Through with the two-step, oh where the rhythm is lost_

_Through with the two-step, where the rhythm is lost_

_Oh, yes, it's love in any key_

_You opened up the door, now I know it's got to be_

_Now my cards on the table, hands on the deck_

_Now "A" is for able, oh, pause for breath_

_My willing baby, now can't you see_

_Little girl, it's not for me_

_So you waltzed into my life, one two three_

_Warmth of your smile, oh, let it please be me_

_Please let it be me_

_You switch and swirl, oh, swing and sway_

_Stay till the sun comes, and, don't go away_

_Stay till the sun comes, and, don't go away_

_Stay till the sun comes, and, don't go away_

_Don't go away, don't go away_

_Please don't go, oh_

_Baby, please don't go."_

Before Emerald could say anything the doctor came in followed by the locksmith. They patched King Robert up and removed the clamp from Emerald's neck. The doctor recommended King Robert rest though he knew very well he wouldn't.

King Robert's eyes darkened at the scrapes and bruises around Emerald's neck which the doctor had looked at as well. "If I wasn't able to stop him when I did, I . . ." His jaw tightened and his fist clenched. He looked away so she couldn't see the angry tears in his eyes, that he may have let that happen to her.

Her hands found his face, turning it back towards her. "He didn't." She looked into his eyes. "You saved me. I'm here and I love you too. I'm not going anywhere." They kissed again, but too soon they had to leave for Blackmore.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

King Robert introduced Emerald to King Valhaller as they headed back for Blackmore castle. As it turned out there wasn't much of a fight. Most of King Darius's men were opposed to him, but followed his rule for fear for their lives as well as the lives of their families.

Emerald and Robert lead the way to the dungeons and Emerald was so happy she cried when she saw her family was still alive. From the cells people cried, "The Enchanter! The Enchanter has saved us!"

King Robert turned to Emerald. "The Enchanter?" Even in Evermore he had heard of '_The Enchanter'_. The one who had organized attacks on King Darius's men, and caused various other problems for the King.

"Yes. That's what they call me. My family are gypsies you see."

Emerald was _'The Enchanter'? _Well, he supposed from her fight and determination to help her people he could believe it. And she was a gypsy too. Robert laughed. He had gotten more than he bargained for.

"This is King Robert," Emerald made the introductions to her parents. "He saved my life. King Darius is dead."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emerald and Robert returned to his castle where he rested for days. Her family were invited to stay at the castle, but they declined. They preferred to setup their caravan outside the castle keep. "You never told me you were a gypsy."

"Why? Does it change anything?"

"Definitely not."

"Are you serious, though? A gypsy can't marry a King."

Robert smiled and simply sang . . .

"_If I were a carpenter, and you were a Lady_

_Would you marry me anyway?_

_Would you have my baby?_

_If a tinker were my trade, would you still find me_

_Carryin' the pots I made, followin' behind me?_

_Save my love through loneliness_

_Save my love through sorrow_

_I give you my only-ness_

_Give my your tomorrow_

_If I worked my hands at wood,_

_Oh would you still love me?_

_Answer me babe . . ."_

Emerald did. "Yes I would. I'd put you above me."

"_If a miller were my trade, at a mill wheel grinding_

_Would you miss your glory-box, oh your soft shoes shining_

_Save my love through loneliness_

_Save my love through sorrow_

_I give you my only-ness_

_Come give my your tomorrow_

_I give you my only-ness_

_Give my your tomorrow_

_If I were a carpenter, and you were a Lady_

_Would you marry me anyway?_

_Would you have my baby?_

_Would you marry me anyway?_

_Would you have my baby?_

_Would you marry me anyway? Marry me?_

_Would you have my baby?"_

"Yes," was all Emerald could say.

_**robertplantrobertplantrobertplantrobertplant**_

Emerald and King Robert were soon married. Robert's dad didn't attend the wedding. He thoroughly disapproved of a marriage such as theirs, but Robert didn't care and he didn't care what his father thought of him anymore either. He had Emerald and that was all that mattered.

He told his father he could stop having Sedrick spy on him and his father agreed. Despite everything Robert was sure his father now believed the people of Evermore were in good hands.

They held the ceremony by the stream where Robert and Emerald had first met. Emerald's family played music and she sang. Her voice was beautiful, like sunshine. Another thing Robert didn't know about her, until recently. While he was recovering, Robert asked her to tell him everything about her life. It amazed him that she didn't think her voice was that special, though all who heard it knew it was. It sounded innocent and sweet and reminded people of a peaceful, carefree time.

Now Robert was happier than he had ever been. Starring at Emerald in a white dress with flowers in her hair, her face alight with happiness as she led the musicians along the stream, it made Robert want to sing himself.

"_She moves through the mountains and down to the sea_

_She sings in celebration with her piper for me_

_She's leading the man who's beating the drum_

_Love is all around her on the road to the sun_

_Round, round, moving me round_

_Round, round the air_

_She's lost in conversation with the birds of the air_

_She's trading information in a world without fear_

_She's fixing up a potion made of laughter and love_

_And I will follow 'The Enchanter' on the road to the sun_

_Round, round, moving me round_

_Round, round, round_

_Oh that the stars will light my way_

_Oh as my tides dance the ebb and sway_

_She's studying the planets and she's searching for signs_

_Her eyes promise mystery and her treasure to find_

_She's mixing my emotions it's so easily done_

_In a league with 'The Enchanter' on the road to the sun_

_Oh that the stars will light my way_

_Oh as my tides dance the ebb and sway_

_It's so very easily done_

_She moves through the mountains and down to the sea_

_She sings in celebration with her piper for free_

_She's leading the man who's beating the drum_

_And love is all around her on the road to the sun."_

Emerald laughed joyfully as she watched King Robert sing about her. He wore tight tan pants and one of his white shirts hanging open as usual. The sun shone on his golden hair and tanned chest. His voice was a gift from the gods.

How could she be so lucky as to be the one to stop his endless searching? For he still had been searching, only not in the way that that woman had said. How could she be the one capable of satisfying his every need?

But when Robert looked in her eyes, she had no doubt that he had found what he was looking for and she was it.

The End.

Thanks for reading my story. Please tell me what you thought.

**Songs (In order of appearance):**

"Come Into My Life" written by: Robert Plant, Chris Blackwell, Doug Boyle, and Kevin Scott MacMichael

"Ship Of Fools" written by: Robert Plant and Phil Johnstone

"Greatest Gift" written by: Robert Plant, Chris Blackwell, Charlie Jones, Kevin Scott MacMichael, and Phil Johnstone

"Through With The Two Step" written by: Robert Plant, Robbie Blunt, and Paul Martinez

"If I Were A Carpenter" written by: Tim Harden

"The Enchanter" written by: Robert Plant, John Baggott, Clive Dreamer, Justin Adams, Skin Tyson, and Billy Fuller


End file.
